Sourire
by MiissRed
Summary: Il porte un masque, il sourit pour cacher les réels sentiments qu'il ressent en cet instant. Et qui le poursuivent depuis un moment. Il pense être seul à comprendre, il pense qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution... Et s'il y avait un autre chemin ?


_**Sourire.**_

**Hellow x) C'est mon premier OS sur ce fandom. Je pensais poster autre chose en premier mais j'ai écrit ce texte en moins d'une heure et il me tient à cœur. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif tout est bon à prendre ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Est-ce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ?

C'était encore la question que Mathieu se posait. Encore et encore. Sans relâche. Son cerveau dérivait toujours ses pensées vers cette question.

Est-ce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ?

Il n'avait encore pas de réponse à cette question.

Il n'en trouvait pas mais plus il avançait plus la balance penchait du côté du non. Clairement et simplement.

Il se sentait vide depuis un mois maintenant. Tout le pesait. Tout lui donnait envie de se révolter.

Il en voulait à la Terre entière. Il s'en voulait à lui. Il en voulait à la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui. Il en voulait même à ce Dieu en qui il n'avait pourtant jamais cru.

Son cerveau ne voulait plus réfléchir. Son corps ne voulait plus bouger. Plus rien en lui ne voulait vivre.

Et pourtant une réaction se faisait encore naturellement.

« -T'es sûr que ça va Mat' ? »

« -Ouais t'inquiète pas pour moi Alexis. Tout va bien. »

Mathieu sourit pour appuyer ses propos.

Il arrivait encore à sourire juste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis sur les pensées qu'il avait pour le moment. Il n'en pouvait plus pourtant personne ne le savait.

« -Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je veux dire... Je peux comprendre et je veux t'aider. »

« -Ça va Alex', je vais bien. Tout va bien. »

« -Tu as perdu ton frère il n'y a même pas un mois. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tout est passé à la trappe en un claquement de doigt. »

« -Ça va je te dis. »

Rien n'allait pourtant. Mathieu ne voulait pas le dire. Il ne voulait pas passer pour faible. Mais c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça. Comme l'horreur qu'il était.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse comprendre, il ne voulait de l'aide de personne parce que personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point c'était douloureux. A quel point il s'en voulait. A quel point il était dur de se souvenir.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre le vide qui s'était créé dans son cœur. La perte d'envie. La perte d'appétit. La perte du bonheur. La perte de la joie. La perte de tout ce qui faisait de nous un être humain.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point il était horrible de se voir le matin dans la glace. De voir son visage si semblable à celui de son frère. De voir ses yeux bleus qui n'avaient jamais été aussi éclatants que ceux de son frère. De se voir vivant alors que lui était mort.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre tout ce qu'il endurait. Tout ce qu'il devait réapprendre. Tout ce qu'il devrait oublier. Tous les gestes qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire et qu'il cherchait encore à reproduire sans que jamais il ne ressente la même chose. Ces cheveux qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'ébouriffer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais passer dans les cheveux châtains de son cadet. Ces yeux pétillants qu'il avait vu dès que leur mère avait présenté un gâteau au chocolat devant eux. Ces rires qu'il entendait dès qu'il faisait une blagues, aussi pourrie soit-elle.

Sa rage ne faisait que monter, elle prenait possession de chaque parcelle de son être. Cette rage qu'il s'interdisait d'exprimer. Cette rage qui le guidait depuis un mois et qui n'avait jamais diminué.

« -Je dois partir... Je veux que tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème. » fit Alexis en prenant sa veste.

« -Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas. » répondit Mathieu en souriant en coin.

Son ami répondit au sourire mais il voyait clair dans le jeu du châtain. La perte de poids conséquente, les cernes qui avaient élu domicile sous les yeux de Mathieu tout en n'omettant pas le fait que ses yeux étaient rouges. Tout ça ne trompait pas. Même si Mathieu ne le voulait pas, Alexis s'inquiétait pour lui et il ne voulait pas le moins du monde que son ami se laisse aller comme ça. Mais comment lui faire reprendre goût à la vie ? Alexis lui-même ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il perdait l'un de ses frères mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et pour admettre enfin qu'un membre de sa famille était parti.

« -A toute ! »

Mathieu lui fit signe pour toute réponse.

Et le froid de son appartement revint en force. Le vide. Tout revint en moins d'une seconde après que la porte ne se soit refermée derrière le brun.

Le châtain se tenait là, soutenu par le simple fait que ses mains étaient toujours appuyées sur la porte. Il baissa les yeux tout en les fermant.

Toujours la même image revenait en force : son frère gisant là, sur le sol. Ses yeux bleus regardant le ciel sans plus montrer le moindre signe de vie. Le sang coulant de son nez ruisselant vers la bouche entre ouverte de son frère. Le corps sans vie de son frère.

Il revoyait ses mains secouer son frère. Il entendait encore sa voix hurler pour le réveiller. Il voyait encore sa vision se brouiller à cause des larmes. Il sentait encore son mal de crâne revenir en flèche à cause de toute la palette d'émotion qui passait par son esprit, à cause des sirènes de l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver.

Son frère était sa vie. Et il n'avait même pas su le protéger. Il n'avait pas su le sauver.

Son poing s'écrasa sur la porte en face de lui. Il frappa une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois. Il frappait de toutes ses forces. Il frappait toujours. Il frappait jusqu'à épuisement.

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

A quoi ça sert d'être une grand frère quand on ne savait pas protéger son cadet ?

A quoi ça sert d'être venu sur Terre si c'est pour ne même pas savoir sauver son petit frère d'une chute ?

A quoi ça sert de sourire encore quand on a plus goût à rien à présent ?

Mathieu se retourna, marcha machinalement jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

Wifi grimpa sur les genoux du châtain, ce dernier passa une main sur le pelage de sa boule de poil. Le présentateur de Salut les geek soupira et finit par ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Dedans se trouvait un pistolet. Il s'en servait dans les épisodes de SLG sans jamais préciser que c'en était un vrai. Sans jamais préciser qu'il y avait une balle dans le fond de son tiroir.

Il y avait réfléchi. Longuement.

Est-ce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ?

A quoi bon quand on n'avait plus sa famille ? A quoi bon quand votre frère meurt à peine un an après vos parents ? A quoi bon quand vous vous retrouvez seul ?

Il chargea le pistolet. Il prit une grand inspiration et posa le canon sur sa tempe.

Il n'y a plus rien pour lui dans ce monde, à part la rage et la peine. Il n'y a plus rien à part la souffrance et le vide.

Il ferma les yeux. Plus rien ne le retenait. Plus rien...

Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée se rouvrir et la voix d'Alexis.

« -Mathieu ? Mathieu ! J'ai entendu des coups sur la porte, ça va mec ? »

Ne rien répondre, il ne devait pas.

Alexis devait partir, il devait le laisser partir. Mathieu ne voulait pas imposer l'image de la mort d'un ami à Alexis. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il verrait s'il ne dégageait pas.

Le châtain n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il rassemblait toutes ses forces pour pouvoir appuyer sur la gâchette. Celle-ci commençait à bouger et finalement Mathieu appuya. Le coup sourd résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux pour voir Alexis essoufflé. Il avait attrapé la main de Mathieu et la tenait loin du crâne de ce dernier, entraînant par la même occasion la pistolet qui avait tiré dans le plafond.

Alexis attrapa l'arme à feu et la jeta plus loin dans la pièce, il tremblait encore sous le choc que son ami ne veuille en finir de la sorte.

« -T'es malade ?! »

« -T'allais te foutre en l'air Mathieu ! »

« -J'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! J'AI PLUS PERSONNE ! »

« -Tu as tes amis ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu penses certainement qu'on peut pas comprendre, qu'on connaît rien là dessus mais tu n'es pas le seul qui a perdu des êtres chers. Tu n'es pas le seul qui cache tes sentiments derrière des sourires. Et tu n'es pas seul ! Tu ne seras jamais seul ! »

Mathieu avait laissé ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais personne ne pouvait le laisser dans cette spirale infernale qu'était la souffrance.

Même quand il se croyait seul, il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui et qui étaient sincères quand ils disaient vouloir l'aider.

On aura beau caché nos sentiments derrière des sourires, il y aura toujours de vrais amis qui pourront voir en dessous de ce masque. Et ces personnes là peuvent redonner un sens à notre vie même quand on a l'impression que nous n'avons plus rien.


End file.
